


Lapdog

by bennys_cologne



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Lap Sitting, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, accidental lap sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: It happened by accident and suddenly the whole team found out about Benny´s and Bull´s relationship...(...)Awesome, Benny, nice way to let them find out about you and Bull. His inner voice told him sarcastically.(...)





	Lapdog

**Author's Note:**

> I´m baaack!!! here´s something short I wanted to post because the thought wouldn´t leave me be, and really, I´m a sucker for sweet, romantic PDA, and it was fun writing these two again.

It happened by accident, more or less. Benny had been so caught up in their newest case, his mind already occupied with writing the perfect opening speech, that he didn´t realized that something was wrong until he looked up from his seat at the table and noticed the strange looks the team were giving him.

Marissa tried, and failed, to hide her big smile behind her hand, while Cable and Danny turned around to face each other and started to giggled. And then there was Chunk, who nodded in approval and gave him thumbs up? Benny frowned in confusion over his team’s strange behaviour.

But before the lawyer could ask the other´s what was wrong, maybe he spilled some coffee on his shirt this morning and hadn´t noticed, or he had some leftover shaving cream on his face, Bull coughed loudly to get his attention.  
The coughing startled him, _wait why was that sound so close to my ear_ \- He thought confused and then he got it.

The raven haired man mentally slapped himself for his stupid mistake, when he realized that he had accidentally sat down in Bull´s lap without noticing. A dumb mistake, his mind too fixated on their case to slip out of its usual habits.  
Would they be alone and at home, Benny would see no problem in getting comfortable in his boyfriend’s lap, while they discussed the case together, Bull feeding him bits of takeout food, cradling his hands trough Benny´s neatly combed hair, but here? In front of the whole team? _Awesome, Benny, nice way to let them find out about you and Bull_. His inner voice told him sarcastically.

To his own surprise, Bull seemed pretty composed. The brunette´s eyes even showed a hint of amusement and the lawyer thought that maybe, Bull had actually hoped to come clean about their relationship in front of the team, his hands came around Benny´s waist to pull him closer to his own body. “Not a word. Or you´re fired.” Bull warned the team half hearted. They still looked more amused than actually concerned for their jobs.

“We wouldn´t dream of it, right?” Marissa asked the other´s, which was met with abrupt nodding from everyone. “Of course.” Cable said but was interrupted by Chunk. “Bull, you know me, I love my job, I would never-“  
“You can count on me, I won´t say a word.” Danny promised. This went on for merely a few more seconds, before Bull spoke again.

“Okay, if there´s nothing more to discuss, let´s start our briefing.”

Despite his initial fear about the team finding out about them, they actually took it in pretty well, Benny thought. Nobody said a word when Bull buried his nose in the crook of Benny´s neck, inhaling his boyfriend’s familiar scent. “See? Everything´s fine. No need to worry.” Bull murmured, his face still pressed against Benny´s skin.”Yeah, I get it, you were right. Just like always.” Benny admitted to which Bull responded with a low hum.


End file.
